Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror!
by LerainaHedgeCheetah
Summary: A robotic doppelganger called Mecha Shadow that wanted power his own self, but when his brother came in, They gonna have the biggest fights they've ever had before! Starring Mecha Sonic, Mecha Shadow, and including Shadilina the Cat! Mecha Sonic belongs to SEGA, Also Honey the Cat, and of course Mecha Shadow and Shadilina belongs to me! And Please leave any reviews on there! Plz?
1. Chapter 1: The Confrontation

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 1: The Confrontation

Once upon a Mobius, There's a robotic doppelganger of Shadow that wanted to take over Mobius with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and the Lunar Emeralds as well. But Mecha Sonic won't let that happen so easily.

Mecha Sonic was flying over the city, searching for anything that is really valuable to him, and takes it from anyone that lays their hands on them. Then, Mecha Sonic picks up a signal from someone, and reads the message.

The message said: " Mecha Sonic, you do realize something. I'm right above you from the sky. " Then he replies to the message with a robotic voice: " You're forgetting that I'm flying over you at your exact location. I don't even see you up there." He said, with tension building up. " Oh Really now? Well let me fix that." The message disappeared and a radar showed where he's at.

The radar picked up a body signature, but somehow it appeared right in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. " Agh! I've should know that was you, brother... But how?" He said.

" Look, All you've ever do is try to have as much power as you want, but you always keep ending up as scrap. I wanted power as well. But you won't let me have it. Why?" the familar figure asked him, wondering why he wanted power much more than his brother does, only even wanted to take over Mobius as well.

" You...really wanted to know why? heheh... Well it's that my plan was in full operation to get the chaos emeralds, but it had to be ruined by that no-good look a like of mine. So I plan to get revenge on him by trying to find something powerful, even more powerful that you ever think it is. I was only focused on getting rid of my look a like so I could get the perfect revenge that I wanted my entire life."

He said, while chuckling a bit. " So, is that all you have to say? " The familar figure said. " Yep, I think so. Now will you let me go now?" He said. " Alright, but before I have the right to let you free, there's something I need to tell you. " The Familar Figure said. " Well, what is it? " He said. " It's that I have something for you to hold on to." The Figure said. " Oh really now?" He said, being curious and wanted to know.

" Yes... let me show you what I've got." The familar figure said, and pulls out a Crimson Solar Emerald from his torso. " Whoa... I've never seen that before..." He said. " Yeah I know, and it just reminded me something. I think this belongs in your hands now." The Figure said, and lets him go of his grasp. " Here. Have it and treasure it forever more." The Figure said.

Mecha Sonic takes the Crimson Solar Emerald from him, and puts it inside his battery core. " We will meet again, Brother. And this time, you won't be so lucky." The figure said to him. Mecha Sonic watches as his brother flies away in the distant sky. " Now I remember... He actually wanted power than I always tried to do. But How? Hmm... I must get to the bottom of this personally." He said to himself, and flies away.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt for the Emeralds

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 2: The Hunt for the Emeralds

As Mecha Sonic was flying over the forest, he detects something within the forest below him. He flies down to check it out, and was surprised by his discovery. He found a Chaos emerald with his own visual receptors, and walks over to pick it up. Suddenly, to his surprise, it was captured by a luminous figure that almost looks like Blaze, but had red stripes on her hair.

" Who are you supposed to be? " He said to the figure. She lands down and comes to face him, and replies back to him: " The name's Shadilina and I was supposed to follow orders from the Great Master, Mecha Shadow to capture the emeralds." She said. " So you must be working for my brother, aren't you?" He said, while looking at her directly.

" Perhaps it seems so, but I'm only doing this for him so that he could get what he deserves." She said. " Well then, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. Hand me the Chaos emerald and I'll let you go. " He said, while getting into a fight stance. " I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You'll have to get through me first." She said.

" Fine then, so be it!" He yelled, and charged right at her. She managed to dodge him, and delivers multiple blows to him. He was hit by the blows, but somehow gets back up and fires missiles at her directly, and she shields herself from the blast of the missiles. Then she charges up a special attack on him: " Double Dark Beam of Surprise" and fires right at him.

He fires a attack of his own and the two attacks collide with each other, and they were pushing their attacks harder as it seems. " You just don't get it, do you shadilina? I need that emerald for my special weapon." He said, while pushing his attack. " I don't care about you want with the emerald. The emerald belongs to me now, and you can't have it! " She said, while pushing her attack harder.

He tried his best to push his attack more, but the force of the beam is getting weaker and weaker by every second. So he shields himself from the powerful blast and was sent flying at a large boulder, and was damaged up a bit. " Now you see, your attack can't handle my special attack. Now then, I must be going now." She said. As she was about to go, she was grabbed by the leg and was slammed to the ground by Mecha Sonic.

He takes the emerald from her, and said: " Even if you try to get away with the emerald, I always have a trick up my own sleeve. Now then, tell my brother that I'm coming for him. " He said, as he flew off with the emerald in his hand.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The New Visitors

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 3: The new Visitors

As Mecha Sonic was flying over to the Everglades, he detects another chaos emerald and a body signature on a rocky cliff. He flies down to check it out, and to no avail, someone was fighting a strange figure who wants the chaos emerald. " Take this, you creep! " She said, and fires multiple fireballs at the figure. Honey was helping her out attacking the strange figure, and they were winning.

" Well what do you know? Two girls are fighting the figure together. How brave." He said to himself. He watches the two girls fighting the figure. But as it seems, the figure fires a very powerful attack and it knocked the two girls out ,and the strange figure walks over to Honey and Blaze. He picks them up by the throat and threw them off the cliff, and somehow took the emerald with him.

" Uh-Oh, not good." He said quickly, and takes action. He flies down on the two girls and catches them in his arms. " Oh thank you so much for saving us." Blaze said.

" Why you're welcome. You girls alright?" He said. " Yeah, were just fine, thanks for asking." Honey said.

" Well I would love to stick and chat, but I think I'll take this emerald back to my master. See ya later." The figure said, before he disappears with the emerald. " Darn, he got away with the emerald. " She said. " Eh, it's alright Blaze. We'll get it back somehow..." She said.

" Well how did you two girls fought this figure anyway?" He said. " Well, it's a long story." Honey said. " Oh I see... Well let me put you two girls down on the ground first. " He said, and puts them down.

He lets them go by the arms, and lets them explain why they were fighting the figure. " Well, Me and Blaze were looking for the Sol Emeralds, but it seems we stumbled on a chaos emerald. Blaze however, found one of the sol emeralds on top of the mountain, and suddenly the figure swiped it out of her hands. " Honey said.

" Oh that's why. He probably wants to give the emeralds to my brother, Mecha Shadow. " He explained.

" Oh is that so? Hmmm..." Blaze said. " Yeah. He wanted power himself to take over Mobius, and he's so power-hungry. " He said. " Oh, I see... " Honey said.

" Well, how about we help you out?" She said. " Really? " He said. " You sure?" He asked. " Yep, and to think of it, I think you're a really cute robot. " Honey Said. He blushes, and says something nice to her.

" Wow, I think you're really beautiful." He said. " Awww, thank you! That was so nice of you! " she said, and gave him a hug and kisses him on the lips.

He was blushing really deeply and was smiling. " Well you're very welcome, honey. Say, how about we go out on a date sometimes? What did you say?" He said. " I accept! " She accepted his statement.

" Okay, That's a perfect deal! " He said. " Well, let's go on a adventure together, and Blaze you can come with us as well! " He persuades her to come with him. " Well alright, let's do this! " She said and smiles.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Location: Ice Cap

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 4: Next Location: Ice Cap Zone

As they were heading to Ice Cap Zone to get the next emerald, They weren't even alone. Mecha Shadow was watchin them flying in the direction where the emerald is, and he is not gonna let them have the gem that easily. So he flies in the same direction they're heading, and disappears quickly.

Mecha Shadow then waits for them to arrive, but he decides to do something that he hadn't done. He wraps a special scarf around him, and covers his mouth. He then recites the lines of a strange language that he learned from someone he doesn't even know about. It was like he's speaking the Saurian language, then the Galactian language as well.

When the others got here, Mecha Sonic comes face to face with his brother and walks over to him. Then they started talking to each other the lines of Saurian language, and somehow Mecha Sonic mastered the Saurian language as well. Mecha Shadow however was pleased by how his brother mastered that language, and then memorize some of the Ancient Saurian Language lines to him.

" Wow, are they really talking in different languages we don't know about?" She said to Blaze, who was amazed by it. " Well of course they are. And it looks like Mecha Shadow is really at it now. Even Mecha sonic." Blaze said to her. " Wow... I could go out with anytime with him all day. especially when we have a private moment together, I'll be able to learn the language as well." She said, amazed.

Then the girls sneaked inside the cave to get the emerald while crossing over dangerous traps, and all of the other stuff in there. Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow were having a little bit of arguement about how they wanted power in the Saurian Language. Then the two girls grabbed the light blue chaos emerald and the Red Chaos emerald, and gets out of the cave.

Then to no avail, Blaze speaks out in Ancient Saurian language to Mecha Sonic. This was translated: " Come on, O great one! We don't have that much time! Let's move!" Mecha Sonic then kicks him in the chest and they fly out of here with the chaos emeralds in hand.

Then Mecha Shadow watches them fly off in the distant skylight, and then walks off in tension and anger. Mecha Shadow then says a line in one of the Ancient Saurian language and then disappears in a flash of light.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Emerald Located

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 5: The Next Emerald Located

As the others got two chaos emeralds, they're going to the next location: Route 99 . As they land down on one of the city buildings, Mecha Sonic detects the Green emerald somewhere in the city, and detects another body signature holding the emerald. He felt a pure aura of tension inside of him as he knows that he got it from someone close to him.

Then they flies down on the familar figure who is walking, and ambushes him with their attacks. But somehow, he uses Chaos Control to dodge their powerful attacks from hitting him, and faces them.

" Just what do you think you're doing?" He said to the others. They safely land down on the ground to face the familar figure. " Look Shadow, I know this may sound a little bit crazy, but we need your chaos emerald. It's a urgent matter of emergency." Mecha Sonic said to him.

" Hmph, Why should I hand it over? You know you wanted it for power, and that's all you ever matter the most." He said, while facing away from him.

" But Shadow, Were in a middle of a crisis over here! We need it to use it so that it could power up his special project that he's working on! " Honey said. " And besides, his brother wants the chaos emeralds so that he could use it to take over Mobius! Can't you see why is this happening?" She said.

" So if he wants power that badly, then that means he's gonna be in a lot of trouble." He said. " Now then, Can we have the Chaos emerald now so that we could stop my brother's attempts of taking over mobius?" Blaze said, with determination.

" Hmm... There is no way I'll give away my emerald to you freaks so that you could use its power to stop his brother's futile attempts of taking over Mobius." He asked them. " Besides, Sonic and his friends are already looking for the Emeralds right now as we speak. So they are going to stop your brother's attempts from now on. And stay out of our way. " He said, while using chaos control and disappears.

" Damn it Shadow, you know he's serious about having as much more power than I do. Why can't you ever accept the facts?" Mecha sonic said to himself. "Aw, it'll be alright, Mecha. We'll figure this out from the top to the bottom. What about that secret date you talked about earlier?" She said to him.

" Hmm.. Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Don't worry, we'll have the secret date later on. For now, let's find the remaining emeralds and stop my brother once and for all! " he said to the girls. " Alright! Let's do this! For the people of Mobius! " Blaze and Honey yelled out loud. " Hehe, you two females sure got the spirit in yourself, did you?" he said to them curious. " Yep, we sure do, Mecha! " They smiled.

Then they move their adventure on to find the remaining emeralds.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt Comes to a Halt

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 6: The Hunt comes to a Major Halt

As the Girls and Mecha Sonic went on to continue their adventure finding the remaining emeralds, Something wasn't even right here. Earlier, Shadow explained why he didn't want them to stop Mecha Shadow and his plans from happening. This haunts Blaze greatly... What if he was right about what he said?

She thought about it for a minute, and then she tapped Honey on the shoulder so that she could ask her something quietly. " Hey Honey, something tells me...About what Shadow said earlier.. Do you think that he's taking it a bit too far?" She spoke to her in a quiet voice. " Well, I don't know about that, Blaze..." Honey spoke to her in a soft voice.

" What seems to be the matter?" Mecha Sonic said to her. Her ears perk up, and sees him talking to her. " Oh nothing, nothing at all cutie." She said, blushing. " Hehe, I thought that's what you said. But you know I love you a lot, and that's all it matters." He smiled, and kisses her on the cheek.

" Well, ain't that cute? The cat and my brother are having a romantic moment together." A familar voice can be heard clearly. They stopped, and looked around. " I know that's you, brother! Quit playing games with me and face me right now! " He yelled out. " Oh Mecha Sonic, how can you be so naive to your brother like that?" The voice talked back to him.

Then, the figure appeared from behind, and apparently got him in a headlock. Mecha Sonic struggled to break loose of the headlock, but he won't let him go. " Now then, where were we?" Mecha Shadow said. Then he slams him down to the ground hard, and fires multiple energy beams at him.

Mecha gets up ,and sees the beams coming right at him. He disappears within a flash, and fires Red spears at him with maximum force. Mecha Shadow sees the spears, and starts running. Mecha gives chase after him, and they were actually equal in combat compared to Shadow and Himself in SMBZ episode 6.

" I say, brother, you're very quite putting up a fight here. I'm very amazed by your skills, but they're not better than mine!" He said, and fires a huge crystal beam at him. Mecha reflects it back with his shield, and was face- to-face with him. Their visors were locked on each other, and the Girls were surprised by this.

" Just face it brother, you can't defeat me that easily. I have so much power than you do, you can't even lay a beatdown on me." He gave a robotic chuckle, and swings his arm right at him. But it didn't even hit Mecha in the face, and he was entrapped within a blue light." Damn it, I should known you've brought them along..." Mecha Shadow said.

" That's right, Mecha Shadow! Now you better leave him alone or we'll have to lay the smackdown on your metallic ass!" She said, with determination. " Ooh, so now the winged cat wants to talk rude at me. That's just f***ing fine by me!" Mecha Shadow got angry, and broke out of the blue shield.

" Bring it, you no good winged feline!" He said. " Heheh, You wish I was a no good feline, but I'm not!" She yelled. Then they were looking right at each other, filled with hatred inside.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight Begins!

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 7: The Fight begins!

As Honey and Mecha Shadow were looking right at each other, Blaze asked Mecha Sonic a simple question that concerns her greatly.

**" Hey Mecha Sonic, I wanted to tell you something. It's important..." She said. **

**" Hmm? What is it that you wanted to tell me, Blaze?" He said. **

**"Well, what Shadow said earlier... Do you think he's taking a bit too serious?" She told him. **

**" Well... I don't know... I think maybe he's explaining to us that we shouldn't be in their way." He said, and sighs. **

**Blaze then comforts him with a hug, and tells him that you should never believe what anyone has to say to you. Mecha felt happy on the inside, and gives her a big hug. **

**" Awww, thank you Blaze. You're the bestest friend I could ever had, Especially Honey too." He said.**

" **You're very welcome, Mecha. It made me very special inside, and on the outside." She said.**

**As they were finished talking to each other, Honey then kicks Mecha Shadow in the face. **

**"****Damn it! That hurts! Take this! " He said. " Chaos... Lancer! " He fires a red beam right at her. **

**Honey mananged to dodge his attack, and fires huge light blue energy orbs at him. He saw the orbs flying right at him, and Mecha Shadow shielded himself within his Chaos Orb. **

**" Grrr... You'll have to do better than that to beat me. " He charges up a ball of energy in his hand, and was sparking up. **

**" Chaos... Bolt!" He fires a massive lightning bolt at Honey. **

**" I don't think so, Mecha Shadow... Crystal Shard! " She fires a lot of Light crystal shards right at him. **

**He disappeared in a flash, and the crystals passed through quickly. **

**" What?! Where did he go now?!" Honey said, as she looks around. **

"I'm right here, you inferior feline." Mecha shadow said, as he attacks her fiercely.

Honey was dodging his punches and kicks, while Mecha Sonic and Blaze were charging up their special attacks. Blaze was ready, and fires a huge fiery pheonix right at him. Mecha Sonic fires a Dark red beam at Mecha Shadow, and Mecha Shadow was right in the middle of it!

" Darn it! Chaos Wind! " He fires a huge disk at their attacks. It sliced right through, and it explodes.

" **Grrr... Damn it, Mecha Shadow! Why did you have to do that?! " He became furious, and a growing aura was within him. Then he floats up and his spines become spiked up, and his armor was changed within the process. His boots were changed along with new platings on himself. **

" Hmph... It's because of you guys always interfering with my plans!" Mecha Shadow said, and was transforming as well. His spines changed into a different pattern, and his new armor was encrusted with jewels all over. His Visor became pure dark, and his arms were attached to Crimson Diamonds.

Mecha Sonic's new form: Ultimate Light Kai

Mecha Shadow's New Form: Pure Jewel Krystal

**" Hehe, now this is what I'm talking about. We changed into our new forms, and my power increased up." Mecha Sonic said, as his new form has ancient symbols on it, while his visor is pure gold. **

" Heh, You think your new form is better than mine's? Hah!" Mecha Shadow said. " My new form has encrusted jewels all over, and I think my power has risen up too. So you better take your chances seriously. Or else I'll take you down." He said.

**" Grrr... Oh so that's how you wanna play? Well fine... be that way!" Mecha Sonic intervened. He charges up, and turns quickly to him. " I'll skewer you!" He said. **

" Heh, bring it! " His brother then charges right at him. So does Mecha Sonic too, and they were ready to fight.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: The Ultimate Fight

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Fight Between Artificial lifeforms

As Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow was closing in at each other, they exchanged their attacks and was eager to see if which one is more powerful than the other.

" Hehe, I can't believe your attacks are useless against my fast speed. You gonna have to do better than that to defeat me." He said to his brother.

" Yeah Right! like I would believe that! You are nothing but a weak, merciless, and power-hungry machine. And you know that very well." His brother told him.

"Hmhmhmh... Hahaha! Oh brother, you always keep saying that every time you see me. That's not gonna affect me." Ultimate Light Kai Mecha Sonic said. " Now then... Chaos Kai Wind!" He fired a huge disk at him.

He fired his attack right at him, and somehow it barely hit Mecha Shadow.

" What? It just passed you that quickly. But how?" He said.

Mecha Shadow chuckled at his brother's attempts.

" Oh Mecha Sonic. You know that attack was useless against my raw power of the encrusted jewels on me. Heheheh." He said, as he charges up for another attack.

As Mecha Shadow charges up another one of his attacks, Blaze and Honey watches how they doing in a good distance.

" So... This must be their new forms... Wow, their forms are a lot stronget, but Mecha Shadow's form is much stronger than Mecha Sonic's. That's impossible. " Blaze said.

" I know... Will he able to handle Mecha Shadow that easily?" Honey said.

" Hardly so, Honey. It might be possible for us to get the others over here to see. " She told her.

Honey was so speechless. There's no way that she could bring the others here.

" I don't know... Will they be able to handle him easily?" She said to Blaze.

" Hmmm... Maybe. If I could find their location, I should bring them right here. If it's possible." She said.

As Blaze thinks of a good way to bring the others here, Honey was thinking of a good way to distract Mecha Shadow.

Back to Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow...

Mecha Shadow was finished charging his special attack, he was ready to fire right at Mecha Sonic. That's when he got hit by a much more powerful attack from behind. It was none other than Honey herself!

" What?! But how did you do that?" He said.

" Well, let's just say that I thought of a way to get rid of you for good. Or maybe, just distracting you. " She said.

" Grrr... That's it! I'll take you both on by myself!" He outbursted.

" Yeah right, metalhead! Sol Flame Rage! " A familar voice can be heard from alongside Mecha Shadow. He got hit by one of Blaze's special moves.

Then Blaze joins in the fight as well. He was outraged, and decided to send out Shadilina to eliminate the two girls while he tries to finish his fight with his brother. This is going to be one heck of a fight!

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: The Biggest fight of All!

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 9: The Biggest fight of All!

As Honey and Blaze faces against Shadilina, Mecha Shadow continues his fight with his brother.

" Ready to be eliminated for the count, you inferior felines?" Shadilina said as she gets ready.

" Heh, you're the one who's going to get eliminated! " Blaze intervened.

Blaze and Honey charges in right at her, and was throwing a lot of punches at Shadilina. Shadilina managed to dodge all of their useless attacks, and slams them down with Chaos Dagger. It barely hit Blaze, but Honey was the one who got hit.

" Honey! Grr... take this! Sol Spear! " Blaze fired multiple fire spears right at her.

" Hmph." Shadilina blocked the spears completely out of their targeting range.

" What?! But... I thought..." Blaze was speechless.

" Hehe, you thought you blasted me with those spears? That was completely pathetic." She said to Blaze.

Blaze was really filled with pure rage within her, and was charging up her special attack.

" Oh my... This doesn't look too good..." Shadilina was about to shield herself from her attack, but Honey appears behind her and knocks her out with her Special Diamond Ball.

When Blaze is about ready, Shadilina was sent flying right at her.

" Pure Burning Blast!" Blaze fired the huge fiery beam right at Shadilina, and she increases her beam by 700x.

Shadilina went flying and crashes through several buildings before slamming right on the ground. She gets up weakily, and charges up her remaining energy. Honey was charging up her ultimate attack: " Ice Sparkle Beam" .

Meanwhile with Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow...

Mecha Sonic was firing multiple Crystal Shurikens at his brother, and uses telekinesis to send a large boulder right at him. His brother was able to catch the boulder, and forces it right back at him while saying a Galactian line. He caught the crystal shurikens right in his hands, and throws it back.

He managed to dodge the flying boulder,including the crystal shurikens, and charges right at him with pure crystal force. His brother disappears within a flash, and he stops unexpectedly.

" Now where did he go?" He said.

Mecha Shadow appears right behind him, and slams him down to the ground with brutal force. He barely gets up, and throws punches and kicks at him.

" Heh, you really think that's going to hurt me? I don't think so." His brother said, and unexpectedly grabs his arm, and kicks him hard on the torso.

" Agh!" He cried in pain.

"Hehe, you're no match for me, brother. I'm more powerful than you expect." His brother explained it to him.

Mecha Sonic, however, punches him hard in the visor with his other hand.

"Ugh!" His brother was hit hard. He robotically growls at him, and sharpens his metallic claws.

" Oh s**t. He's really mad now!" He said, while being surprised.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Mecha Shadow's Rage

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 10: Mecha Shadow's inner rage Unleashes out!

As Mecha Shadow was fillied with rage and darkness, Shadilina and Honey were ready to fire their attacks. But they will soon realize that someone's about to unleash out the darkness...

" Take this! Pure Dark Beam!" She fires her attack right at Honey.

" Ice Sparkle Beam!" She fires her attack as well, and the two beams collide with each other.

Both girls were struggling to push their attacks higher than noone ever expected before, and that's a risk their willing to take. But Blaze, who was watching all of this happen so quickly and was thinking of any ideas to help her friend out.

Honey was raising up the stakes, and pushes her beam by 200x power. But Shadilina however, wants to go higher than that, and raises her up with 300x power. This is really something to look upon, but Blaze learned something. Ever since she became friends with her, she soon learns that pure friendship can never end without defeating the enemy.

Meanwhile with Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow...

As Mecha Shadow raises up his power level, his brother soon realized that this is gonna turn bad for real. Mecha Sonic, on the other hand, powers up as well, and charges right at him with powerful force of speed.

He manages to dodge him, and fires a large jewel shard right at Mecha Sonic.

" What the?!" he was surprised as the large jewel shard was coming right at him. He uncurls himself, and fires a large light beam right at the large shard. The shard was no match for the beam, and breaks into pieces.

" Grrr... You insolent fool..." Mecha Shadow came flying right at him, and attacks him fiercely.

He was no match for his stronger attacks, although his power level is much higher than his own. He was then slammed down by a large Crystal boulder, and crashes on the ground.

" Ugh... damn it..." Mecha Sonic wasn't able to attain himself, and was on his knees.

Mecha Shadow then walks up to him, and grabs him by the throat.

" Now you'll see what I mean when you let my inner rage get ahead of myself? All because of you, brother... Heheheh." He was holding him by the neck.

Oh no! This is starting to look bad for Mecha Sonic! will Honey be able to finish Shadilina off and Help him out? Or has Shadilina have a final chance of defeating them? Stay tuned next time on Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror!

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Who will go down first?

Mecha Shadow''s Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 11: Who will Go down?

Previously on Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror, Blaze and Honey had Shadilina on the ropes, while Mecha Sonic is about to be defeated by his own brother! Who shall win? And who will go down for the count?

With honey and Blaze...

She had Shadilina right on the verge of defeat! But can she manage to hold on a bit more than she expected? Let's see...

Honey was pushing her beam harder to make the enemy's beam go even down. But Shadilina however, was trying her hardest to beat them easily. But is that gonna be enough? Blaze, however, steps into the ring and helps her friend out.

" Blaze? you actually decided to help me?" She said.

Blaze responded in a positive tone: " Yep. Only if you can use this to defeat her for good. Well, here it goes!" She charges up a large fiery rainbow ball and puts it inside her beam. " Now, let it commence!" She flies back in a distance not too far away from her.

" Alright then... Hmm..." Honey then charges up a special very powerful fiery crystal ball and launches it right inside her beam. The two powers combine, and unleashes a massive beam which makes Honey's beam go bigger.

The massive force of her beam was pushing Shadilina's beam even closer to her in depth speeds, and finally it blasted right through and acutally putted Shadilina down for the count!

" Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Shadilina screamed as the beam went through her, and it explodes in a white light.

" Yes! we defeated her!" Honey was so happy.

" Yeah, but not so much for Mecha Sonic though..." Blaze said, in a stern mood.

" Well then, let's help him out!" She said.

" Maybe you need all the help after all..." said a familar figure.

" Huh? Is that... *gasp!*" She was surprised. " Is that really...him..?"

Both Felines turned around and saw two familiar figures standing.

Meanwhile with Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow...

" Hahahahaha! This is my ultimate power, and there's nothing you could do about it." Mecha Shadow said, as he charges up a dark aura ball. " Any last words before you die in a agonizing death, brother?" He asked his brother.

Mecha Sonic was fighting for his life, and can't hold on much longer.

" Oh well, looks like you'll die then. When I get the remaining emeralds, and the Lunar emeralds, my plans for world domination will be complete, and your friends will not live long enough to see it..." He said, while chuckling in a deep robotic tone.

" And that's where you're wrong, faker!" A voice said.

" What?! who said that?!" he looks around, and saw blaze, honey and the two familar figures.

"You'll never win, you insolent machine!" She said.

" This time, you're really going down!" the first voice said.

" And we'll make sure that you never come back on this planet anymore." The second voice said.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: A massive change!

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 12: A Massive transformation!

As Mecha Sonic was about to be defeated, hope is not lost when the four of them came in the picture! Can these four really manage to beat down Mecha Shadow? Find out today on: Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror!

" This time, we got something that you didn't get!" The figure said, as he holds out the remaining chaos emeralds.

" What the?! how did you managed to find them so easily?!" Mecha Shadow said.

" Oh, we had a little help that gaved us these emeralds after smashing all of your pathetic Metal Shadow clones into pieces." the figure explained to him.

" Grr... how dare you attack my precious robots! there were all I got besides those upgraded ones I didn't have time to use!" He said.

" Oh really now? does this explain why?" the second figure showed a robotic head of the upgraded Metal Shadow clone.

" What?! but how?! " He was shocked.

" Heheh, your robots may be a bit stronger than we do, but there were no match for our powers."

"Grr... just what do you think you have the right to destroy my robots? Well?" He questioned them.

Then the two figures revealed themselves out of the shadows, and explained why.

" It's all because we know you're planning on taking over mobius. And I think that's not going to happen!"

"What?! how in the world did you know all of this happening?" Mecha Shadow said.

" That's because one of your robots actually telled us the info about you. "

" Just who are you to tell such info to my robot?" He said.

" I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said.

" And I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and you're going down."

Then Sonic hands the emeralds to Blaze and Honey just in case something happens.

" Alright! Let's do it!" Sonic said.

Both hedgehogs were charging in right at Mecha Shadow, and coming in fast. Mecha Shadow, however, let go of his brother and rushes in.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: The Massive Power!

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 13: The massive power of a metal, artificial lifeform!

As Mecha Shadow, Sonic, and Shadow were about to clash into each other, Blaze and Honey ran over to Mecha Sonic's aid and tries to heal him.

Anyhow, it seems that Sonic and Shadow were in a bit of a pickle handling Mecha Shadow that easily, and were using their attacks with precision timing. Then, the chaos emeralds and Lunar Emeralds glow brightly and came alongside Sonic & Shadow. The power of them gradually transformed both hedgehogs into their super forms.

" Hmph. This is going to be really fun. What do you say we use our light speed attack?" Shadow asked him.

" Well, I was thinking the same thing, but let's do it anyways." Sonic replied.

Then Both hedgehogs curl into their spinball forms, and starts spinning fast, gathering energy as they spin.

" Now what? Another one of their special attacks? Hmph. I'll settle this quickly and end this." Mecha Shadow gets himself ready.

As the hedgehogs were about done, they uncurl themselves back up.

" Shall we get going?" Shadow replied.

" Right. Blast away!" Sonic yelled out.

Both hedgehogs then rushes past Mecha shadow, and was in different directions.

" Damn it! I can't even sense or track their movements! This is impossible!" Mecha Shadow was stern.

" Heh! that's why you need to keep up with our speed!" The golden hedgehog said.

" Just watch this!" The golden red-striped hedgehog said.

Then the hedgehogs charged in at him, and was coming in at fast.

" Heheheh... This is way too easy..." Mecha Shadow said, as he was charging up huge red energy orbs.

As they were in close range, he fired multiple energy balls at the super hedgehogs. They managed to dodge them, and was charging up their attacks.

" What?! Grrr... Alright, if that's what you wanted, then so be it!" He said.

He transformed to his ultimate form: Pure Darkness Kai Master Mecha Shadow

" Hahahahah! This is my greatest power of all!" He said. " No one can stop me now! not even you inferior hedgehogs! Hahahahahah!" He laughed evily in a deep, robotic-demonic tone.

Both hedgehogs were shocked to see him in his ultimate form, and their power levels were no match of his destructive power. This is really bad! Can these two really stand a chance against his new, powerful form? And will the girls heal Mecha Sonic in time?

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: The Big Battle and Fusion

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 14: The big battle!

As Sonic and Shadow were shocked to see Mecha Shadow in his true form, Blaze and Honey were doing the best they can to heal Mecha Sonic up to date. But the attempts were useless, and they tooked him to Tails's workshop.

Once Sonic and Shadow were charged up to their hyper forms, they fused together to make Hyper Shadic, the most powerful fighter of all. ( Nazo Unleashed reference)

Hyper Shadic and Pure Darkness Kai Master Mecha Shadow were ready to fight, and charges in at each other. They layed massive attacks on each other, and was firing huge blasts that keep colliding with each other.

Meanwhile with Blaze and Honey...

Tails was busy working on Mecha Sonic, and Blaze walked in quietly to see.

" Oh hey Blaze. I was busy working on the upgrades on Mecha, and something just came up." He said to her.

" Well, what is it?" She said.

" His databanks actually needs a...a... blood fusion or something like that to get his system back to normal." He replied.

Blaze was surprised at this.

" What do you mean?" She said.

" Unfortunately, he wants to fuse his system into your body and using it as a last tactic." He responded.

She was shocked and was stepping back for a moment.

" What?! Is he really risking himself to fuse into me as a final way to stop Mecha Shadow?" She asked him.

" I believe so... So what do you say, Blaze?' He responded.

Blaze thinks about it for a minute ,then she decided to just go with it.

" Well, if it means saving the world from destruction, then I believe so. Let's do this." She said.

" Alright then... Let's get the operation working. This wil hurt you a lot, but you will be fine." He said, as he layed Blaze on the metal bed.

2 hours has passed...

" Is she alright, Tails?" honey said.

" Yes. She still suffering lots of major energy loss and pain, and can barely hear us." He replied.

Then she starts to move a bit, and was conscious.

" Wait a minute... She can move?" honey was surprised.

" Yeah. I still gotta put Mecha Sonic's weaponary system inside so that she can use his weapons better. And the reason why is that I'm pretty capable she'll last a bit much longer than he did." He replied back.

" Are you still missing something? Like, his battery core to activate the system?" She said.

" I still need to put his system inside her, then I'll be able to put the battery core in." He said.

Honey was believing in Tails, but something worries her that much, and couldn't tell why.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: The Coming of a New Being!

Mecha Shadow's Masquerade of Terror

Chapter 15: The coming of a powerful new being!

As Tails was putting on the finishing touches, Honey gets a strange thought in her head. The thought was very clear to her, and walks over to Tails who was about to add the last piece.

" Wait Tails. Maybe putting Mecha Sonic's parts into her is not a good idea. Maybe we should try something else. " She stated.

Tails, who was bleaked by her words, spoke back in a tense mood.

" Hmm? What do you mean? I've already put in Mecha Sonic's parts in there. " He said.

" That's just wrong. We need to come up with another solution to fix all of this. Or else the whole world will collapse! " She tensed up with anger.

" Well, what do you want me to suggest?! " Tails hyped up.

" Anything! You got all the smarts! Can't you come up with something that does not involve putting parts inside our friends?! " She was more upset.

Then she stomped out of the workshop, not wanting to take out anymore of her anger out to him.

Meanwhile. . . .

Hyper Shadic was beaten up badly by Pure Darkness Kai M. Mecha Shadow, and couldn't stand up.

" Hehe, what's wrong? Don't have the guts to beat me? How tragic. " Shadow then charges up a dark aura orb, and focuses it at him.

" It's time for you to die. Hyper Shadic. " He fires the aura orb at him, but someone deflected it.

" What?! How in the world did that happen?! " He was shocked that his orb attack didn't kill Hyper Shadic.

Then a strange figure was behind him, and taps on the shoulder.

" Hmm? " He turns around, and was more surprised to see the figure.

" Oh my god. . . this can't be. . . But how?! " Shadow was not pleased.

The figure reveals itself. It was a combination of Blaze and Mecha Sonic, along with the power of Chaos and Sol Emeralds.

" Who are you? Are you Blaze or Mecha Sonic? " He asked the figure.

Then the figure does a thumbs up pose at him.

" Mecha Blazic! " The figure stated it's name.

Shadow then growls in anger, and chuckles.

" You have gained a lot more power, but it'll only delay the destruction of this planet. "

He turned around and quickly charges up a energy orb, but was intervened by Mecha Blazic's kick.

" Heh. " Mecha Blazic said with expression.

Shadow was sent flying through buildings, and crashes into a large structure.

" Too easy! " The fused metallic hedgecat said.

Shadow teleports out of the building, and faces Mecha Blazic.

" This is impossible. . . " He thought to himself.

End of Chapter 15


End file.
